


all the things you are

by heights



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heights/pseuds/heights
Summary: Hwang Hyunjin is colorblind. It was fine — he isn't the only one in the world. You only learn to live with it. But in a world that is blooming with colors, he only wishes he could see them.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	all the things you are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astrohyun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrohyun/gifts).



> happy birthday, b! i hope you have a great day -- you deserve it so much. i love you, i hope you enjoy this!

Hwang Hyunjin is colorblind. It was fine — he isn't the only one in the world. You only learn to live with it.

But—

Hidden in his daydreams, there is a part of him that wants to see what the colors of the sunset look like; if it was true that they were alive in different shades of red and yellow and orange. Maybe there is a part of him that wanted to see the ocean; if it was awash with the color blue when the high tides roll over the shore, or when it touches his feet, sand on his toes. Maybe he wanted to see the flowers his mother tended to in his old home; the colors of lilies and hyacinths and daisies and daffodils and roses.

In a world that is blooming with colors — he only wishes he could see them.

Ever since he moved to Portland with his parents, he has been longing for color.

He misses Seoul. He misses his friends. He misses the warmth and the roof and the museums and the coffee shops. He doesn’t like how this city doesn’t know him — like a stranger intruding. Like lakewater on a river. Like blind faith in a church.

He’s standing on the docks. There’s the sunset in front of him. It’s grey, dreary, and hopeless. Once it sets, he walks down the coastline, scraping his knees on the rocks. The way back up is steep; he finds that he doesn’t mind.

When he trips, he looks up—

—and sees him.

The world should stop — it doesn’t. Instead, it begins to move around them. The planets orbit around them, the comets and the asteroids and the meteors weaving around gravity to find their way to them.

It’s as if the rocky coastline is different now; they’re sharper and jagged. The salty air of the ocean tastes different on his tongue, they taste like wine and honey dripping. The altitude shifts and the fog around him lift. _I'm_ _Yang Jeongin,_ he says, making Hyunjin look into his eyes, _what’s your name?_

He thinks he sees brown.


End file.
